


Unforgettable Night

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Len, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Len to the rescue, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Barry, Sweet Len, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry is a omega who gets trapped in a elevator with two alphas. What happens when one of them tries to hit on him.





	Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. This is my try in Alpha/Omega Dynamics. Please be gentle and sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry nearly tripped on his own legs as he walked towards the elevator of his building,brown bag clutched tightly to his chest. Being an omega wasn't an easy life for him. He had always been very careful to take his suppressants on regular basis. Still sometimes during the unexpected heat he would find himself fighting against the hungry and lustful eyes of alphas

Barry's heat came on regular schedule and was not suppose to make an appearance till wednesday which was three days from now but he was still on edge. When an omega was so close to their heat, even a tiniest things could set it off. That was why Barry had spend rest of his day locking himself in his office and avoiding his alpha co-workers and their alpha scents. Not only he would likely get jumped by an alpha but he could also get fired. Barry felt so relieved when the day was finally over and he literally ran to a drug store and bought his suppressants

The elevator dinged and Barry rushed in without noticing there was already a man inside. From his strong scent Barry could easily tell he was an alpha. His scent was so strong and musky that it was driving him crazy with need. 

Shit!

Barry thought about stepping out of the elevator and taking stairs when another man walked in and pressed the button. The door got closed and Barry cursed mentally. Another alpha. He backed up in a corner trying to look as small as possible. Even look invisible under the dim lights of the elevator. Please let my floor come quickly..Please

Suddenly the elevator jerked and shuddered to a halt. Barry's eyes widened. This was so not happening to him. The man who entered last, Russell growled and banged on the door making Barry jump on the spot "Damn this useless things!" 

Russell sniffed and turned around. His eyes fell on Barry and a smirk formed on his face "You're an omega...God you smell so good" he licked his lips seductively. Barry bit his inner cheek so hard that he tasted blood. He hated when alphas looked at him like he was some fuck machine. To his horror Russell took one step closer but suddenly a strong body shielded him bracketing his hands on his both sides "Play along" the second alpha whispered

Barry let out a small whimper. His eyes fell on the alpha and his heart thumped widly. A strong wave of lust crashed over him. He was the most gorgeous man Barry had ever seen in his life with piercing blue eyes and thick pink lips. His scent was intoxicating so he took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves. A tingle crept at the back of his neck and Barry knew his heat had started

The man leaned in and Barry was about to push him when he heard him say "Sshh...I'm not going to hurt you. Just play along so he won't touch you" Barry visibly gulped and gave a shaky nod

"What's your name?"

"B...Barry" 

"I'm Len" said Len and turned around to glare at other alpha "Don't you fucking dare touch my mate" 

Russell scowled at Len and then his eyes flicked on trembling omega "Is he your mate?" Barry was shaking like a leaf but he manage to croak out "Y..Yes" 

Russell scoffed "Pretty weak omega you got there... smells good though. If you care for sharing, I'm more than happy to take care of him" 

Barry caught Len's jacket from behind in fear and Len took a step closer to Russell "You lay a finger on him and I'll rip your head off" Barry felt a jolt in his stomach on hearing such commanding voice. He could feel heat pool in his belly. Russell held his hand out "Chill man" 

The elevator jerked again and was now moving upwards. "No need to take it so personally. The weak freak is all yours" said Russell and stepped out when he reached his floor. Len heard a heavy sigh from behind "Are you okay?"

Barry nodded "Thank you so much for saving me" Len nodded and took a step back "Why aren't you using suppressants? Any alpha can smell you from one mile" Barry stared at him so Len rolled his eyes "I know how to control myself"

"My..my heat has..come early...I just brought.." Barry blushed raising his brown bag. The elevator dinged and stopped at his floor "Which floor?" he asked 

Len smirked and stepped out "Same as yours Barry. I shifted this morning. Flat 204. I'm a florists, my card" he pulled out a card from his wallet and extended towards the omega. Barry took the card with a smile "Oh..Ah... welcome? I live in 205" he bit his lower lip when his stomach cramped in pain "I should...go" 

"Will you be okay?"

Barry's replied by shutting his door on alpha's face. The omega knew if he stayed any longer near Len, he would beg him.. beg the alpha to knot him. He quickly opened the brown bag and took his suppressants. Barry then took a cold shower and laid on the bed as he felt the pills had started to do it's work. He mind though kept thinking about the blue eyes. Len was not like other alphas. He didn't jump on him or try to take advantage of him when he was close to his heat. A smile crept on his face as an idea struck him.

 

Len dumped the empty bag on the kitchen counter and sighed. He had gone out to bring milk but had to come home empty handed. He wasn't expecting an omega who smelled like vanilla mixed with honey to get cornered by other alpha and him needing to be his knight shining in armour. Len praised himself for controlling his desires around Barry. Never in his life had he seen such beautiful omega.There was an invisible thread that was pulling him towards the omega. Len hoped Barry would understand the hint behind the card he gave to him. 

As if on cue Len's cell vibrated and he pulled the device out. 

New message

"Thanks for tonight. Will see you at your shop at five in evening" 

New message

"I forgot to tell you...it's me Barry. But I think you know.. right? I mean...we just met...in the elevator?" 

New message

"Hope I'm not disturbing but...thanks again. Good night Len" 

Len shook his head and smiled. This was the best day in his life and he couldn't wait till tomorrow. The alpha walked towards the wall that joined their apartments and ran his hand on the smooth paint "Good night Barry. See you tomorrow" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
